The Tiger & The Flower
by Fiery Mage
Summary: This is a Chun Li, Ryu pairing. At first Chun Li doesn't like Ryu, but then a love begins to bloom. I promise you that the ending will be pretty decent. I am horrible at sumarizing this story. It is complete! Please R&R this is my 1st romantic story!
1. Chapter 1: So Close & Yet So Far

The Flower & The Tiger  
  
She pounded the punching bag with all her might. Rating second gave her prestige and honor, but that was not what mattered. Everyday she trained to be the best, to win the Street Fighters tournament, but more importantly to avenger her father's death. "I had come so close." She exhaled then pounded the punching bag again. She made it to the final round by beating all her opponents, but was defeated by a challenger. His name was Ryu. He was a very skilled fighter. There was a time when she would have loved a match with him, but at the tournament the stakes were higher. It was an all or nothing situation for her. Chun Li for the first time in over ten years knew she had gotten close to Bison and she was in the prime of her training. "I had come so close," she exhaled again. The power in her punches decreased; then a tear streamed down her face.  
  
Her father's killer was free somewhere out there and she could not do anything about it now. She had lost her chance when she was defeated. It gave her no comfort that Ryu defeated Bison in the final round because Bison was allowed to escape and go underground. If only there was another chance, it could be years before Bison resurfaced. Slowly she opened up her fists and dried her tears. She took a breath and regained her composure. "Father, I will not rest until Bison is brought to justice." Slowly she backed away from the punching bag. "It cannot end this way."  
  
***  
  
In China somewhere in the country side, Ryu wandered. His desire for enlightenment drove him to wander in search of worthy opponents. He won the current Street Fighters tournament and fought many worthy opponents, but one stuck in his head. There was something about her. She was skilled, poised, but to eager. The girl literally leaped into his dragon punches. "Yes, too eager indeed," he repeated to himself. She had great speed and was able to almost get the best of him. She was a very good opponent and he enjoyed the match with her immensely. This was his third trip to China and each time it was different. It was early spring, but there were an unusual amount of flowers. No matter where he was in the country side there were bundles upon bundles of flowers. There were so many of them that he walked on them because they got in his path.  
  
He walked on until he reached a remote village. His grasp of the Chinese language, any dialect was poor. Ryu came across a group of children. The oldest was about fifteen. The children were picking the flowers along the road and singing in their native language. The eldest looked up and saw Ryu. He was startled to see a stranger. Ryu walked over to the children and spoke in a non threatening manner. His Chinese was broken, but the boy seemed to understand. "We are picking flowers for our champion." the boy said. "She came back a couple days ago."  
"Oh," he said.  
"Yes," the boy nodded. "There will be a grand parade for her."  
"Which way to a hotel?" He asked, the tournament and constant traveling had tired him out. The child pointed down the road.  
"That way," he said. "Everyone is going to the city to see her."  
"Thank you," Ryu searched his pocket and gave the child a few coins. The boy laughed, but took them. Ryu headed off to the city. The boy ran after him.  
"Sir, are you going to walk all the way?" The boy caught up to him. "There is a train in the next village just down the road." Ryu continued to walk; the boy decided to turned back.  
  
***  
After a good night's sleep in her own bed Chun Li felt some relief. It was the morning of her parade. She put on a lavender silk shirt with a high Mandarin collar and a medium length black skirt. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands free. She then put on her mother's jade pendant then unlocked her apartment door. One last look in the mirror and she left.  
  
In her heart she did not want to go through with the parade. She was troubled; she did not feel like celebrating and she certainly did not feel like the champion of china. All she felt was her defeat, but she put on a happy appearance. She knew that her countrymen rejoiced when they heard she made it to the final round. It would hurt them if she declined their hospitality by not being in their parade. They all cheered her on in the tournament and eagerly watched with their hearts in their throats when the battle came to China. She went down stairs and met her boss in the lobby. "You look nice," he smiled.  
"Thank you," she replied.  
"This is the first time I saw you out of uniform." He opened the front door for her. "All of China is watching. Even the poor came from their villages to celebrate." Chun Li did not reply. She got in the back seat of the convertible. "Do you know a group of poor children from a neighboring village picked flowers for you?" She still did not respond. A distant memory came back to her as they were driving off. She thought about the last time she met Bison. At the time she was too young and inexperience to defeat him and avenger her father's death. Deep down she knew they would meet again so she trained harder and pushed her abilities to the max. Then the memory faded away and she saw the people on the parade route. They were cheering, some were throwing flowers other confetti and streamers. There were many photographers in the crowd taking pictures of her as she rode by. "You are crying." Her boss whispered to her. "Here," he passed a tissue to her. "They love you, they are literally eating up your tears." He smiled. "A triumphant victor weeping because she is overwhelmed by the cheers of her people, the media will over this." He gave her another tissue. "You are going to be on television, magazines and even on cereal boxes for a long time to come."  
"Where are the children who picked the flowers? I don't want to disappoint them." She asked.  
"They are here somewhere. Just sit back and smile." Chun Li turned to look at him. "The press would love to get a picture of them presenting you with those flowers."  
"What about the mission?"  
"Don't worry about it now, today is your day?" He assured her.  
"Bison is still out there and the Shadowloo is still a danger."  
"Yes," he agreed, "but he went underground. There isn't much you can do right now but wait for his next move."  
"Are you going to take me off the mission?"  
"No," he laughed, "why would I do such a thing like that. You are Intercol's best agent."  
"But this is my second attempt."  
"What is it that the Americans say? If at first you don't succeed try, try, try again." He reassured her. "Besides you infiltrated Shadowloo, got to the final round in the tournament and you were able to bring two of its top agents to justice."  
"But Bison is still out there."  
"Yes and thanks to you we are tracking his organization's moves. Street Fighters was only a cover up for something, something big." The convertible turned down another crowded street. Only for a brief second she saw his face in the crowd.  
"It can't be." She gasped.  
"Is everything alright?" Her boss asked.  
"Yes," she replied. The tall man in the crowd walked away. He could not have been Ryu. She reassured herself, that he was back in Japan. Ryu was the last person she wanted to see.  
  
***  
That evening Ryu checked into a hotel. It was a long day and he was tired. He threw down his duffel bag on the chair by the television. The parade was over, but he could still hear the celebrations going on outside. He decided to take a shower since it would be awhile before he would have such an opportunity. The remote for the television was by the table. Normally he would not have turned the television on, but he could not stand listening to a group of drunks sing outside in the street.  
  
When he got out of the shower he went straight to bed. The people outside were still celebrating so he kept the television on. It was not the least bit interesting to him; he did not understand Chinese well enough. Then he saw her. She was on television. Ryu sat up in bed. She was riding in the parade and was weeping. He barely understood what the crowd was saying, but he made out her name; Chun Li. He had not known her name before. He was never interested in learning an opponent's name. In the next scene he saw the children he met on the way present her with the flowers they had picked. She gracefully accepted and the smaller children hugged her. The news anchor came back on the screen. He said something about "China's champion." Ryu changed the channel, but there she was again. In this scene she was smiling and made a quick speech to a room of people. She w as indeed pretty he though, but he changed the channel again. She was on every station. Finally Ryu gave up and turned off the television only to hear the drunks sing out of tune in chorus. He turned over and went to sleep staring at the window. He pondered who was going to be his next opponent. Then his thoughts slipped to her again. He wondered if she will continue training. After achieving success some fighters stop training after they peeked. "I wonder if she is watching herself on television.", he thought.  
  
***  
Chun Li turned the television off. She was indeed on every station and she grew tired of watching herself over and over. All of the publicity she received was a small comfort; but she did not want to pose for any more pictures. She was flattered for being considered the prettiest girl in the tournament, but as a result she received bids for endorsements which would make her a wealthy woman.  
  
She tried her best to feel like nothing has changed, but her impending sorrow return. Failure was not an option in the tournament, but somehow she failed. Chun Li went to the stove and put on a pot of green tea; it was her favorite. The question now which burned in her mind was her next move. She could use her new found money to track Bison down, but she did not know where to begin. "What would my father do?" She questioned herself. The pot on began to whistle. Then the little voice in her head answered. "Continue training." She wished her parents were alive; she felt so alone. Then another tear began to fall; she poured a cup of tea and went to bed; tomorrow was another day.  
  
***  
After staking out the best dojo's in town, Ryu set course to the most upscale ones first, but it's best fighters were no match for him. When he came to the more low-key dojo's it was late in the evening. It was too late to have dinner and too early to go back to his hotel. At first he observed the people in entering the dojo then entered himself. A middle aged gentleman with gray hair immediately recognized him. "Welcome, welcome!" He approached Ryu who was caught off guard. "Welcome to the New Beijing dojo," he bowed to him.  
"Thank you," Ryu returned the greetings.  
"Ahh, you come for a challenger no?" He asked. Ryu looked at him.  
"Yes," he answered. "So far I haven't seen anyone worthy of my time." The gentleman smiled.  
"Just you wait, we have someone who might be able to challenge you."  
"Oh," he raised his eye brow in disbelief. The fighters he saw were mere beginners and show-offs.  
"Ofcourse," the man motioned for him to follow. He walked into another room. This room was more rustic and less ornamental. It had a sparing ring in its center. "We have quite a few worthy fighters. Everyone here is the best of the best." Ryu eyed the men in this room. They were in all shapes, sizes and ages. Then the gentlemen spoke in Chinese to the fighters. Everyone stopped and turned their attention to the owner and this mysterious stranger. Then from the crowd a man came forward and spoke. Ryu understood that he challenged him to a match. The gentleman turned to Ryu and said. "This is Li Sui Chong, he's one tough man. He has to be, he's a police man."  
"Tell him I accept his challenge." Ryu said, looking at the very muscular person in front of him.  
  
***  
Chun Li hurried to get in her sparring gear. She promised one of her friends from work that she would train with him upon her arrival. Quickly she took her braids and twisted them into buns on either sides of her head, the ran out of the women's locker room. She was already an hour late. On her way to the back room she saw that there was a match. Everyone was hyped up and cheering; she could not see who were fighting. Then Mr. Wong, the dojo's owner spotted her and went over. "Chun Li, you were about to miss all the action." He then took her by the wrist in excitement and lead her to the ring. "A stranger showed walked in off the street and challenged Li Sui."  
"I pity the stranger," she smirked. Mr. Wong continued to fight the crowd so they could get a better view of the match. "Li's no push over, he's one of the baddest men here."  
"Yes, that is why I wanted you to see this." They made it to the head of the ring. Li was fighting Ryu. Her sparring partner was fighting the man who took away the biggest opportunity of her life. "He's being defeated by the very strength that exerts."  
"Mr. Wong!" Chun Li exclaimed. "Do you know who he is?" The sight of him evading Li's blows made her want to explode."  
"Yes, I do," he answered her. "It is good fortune that he is here." Chun Li could scarce breath. She was either going to faint or storm out the room. She did the latter. "But Chun Li, this man can teach you something." He ran after hear. "None of the people in this dojo are as worthy of an opponent as he is."  
"Yes, but," she stopped herself. Then turned around to see Li lying on the mat. Ryu had beaten him.  
"Chun Li, what is wrong?" Mr. Wong asked. "There was a time when you would have been in awe of this revelation."  
"He defeated me in the tournament," she replied without thinking.  
"So? You can learn from your defeat." Mr. Wong took her by the arm again. "You will challenge him yes?" She took one more look at Mr. Wong, she knew he was right, but did not want to admit it.  
"I just can't. This is something you do not understand." She replied. "Tell Li I was here." Mr. Wong looked at Chun Li as she left then over at Li Su who was getting out the ring.  
  
***  
Ryu got out the ring; the middle aged gentleman accosted him again. "We have a few more fighters here. They will be in here eventually. You can stay a few days and train with us." Ryu shuck his head and pushed past him. The gentleman watched as he left. "Was that all China had for him this time?" Ryu thought. Li Sui was a good fighter, but he has faced dozens of Li Sui's before and always defeated them easily. Their strength was their biggest ally and their cause of defeat. Where was that one challenge that would bring him enlightenment? It was too late to go to another dojo so he went back to the hotel. He paid for two weeks in advance because he felt that that was all the time he need to stay in one spot. He had only two more days left.   
  
When he came into his room he started meditated. It was through meditation where he came up with his destination for his next challenges. There was no happiness, sadness, no heaven or hell for him. He did not savor his victories or his loses, but he rarely lost. His only concern was the next challenge; the next fight. He stayed in perfect meditation for majority of the night. The next day he went out to find another challenger. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ryu & Chu Li Meet Up

The next morning Chun Li showed up to work early. She wanted to apologize to Li for  
standing him up, but he did not come to work. As she went into her office, her boss went inside to  
tell her the latest news. "Welcome back." He smiled.  
"Thank you," she replied. "It's good to be back."  
"I hope you got a lot of R&R. How was your time off?"  
"It was okay," she replied.  
"Well I hate to welcome you back with bad news, but this can't wait." Her boss hesitated. "One of the men you arrested has escaped."  
"Who?" Her eyes widened.  
"Vega."  
"When did that happen?" Chun Li was outraged. "The man is a psychopath."  
"Recently." He replied, "But that is not the half of it."  
"There's more?"  
"Yes," he added, "One of our agents intercepted a message from Shadowloo HQ." He  
nodded. "We found out the tournament was held to weed out the world's best fighters."  
"I don't understand what you are staying." She responded, "We already knew this."  
"Yes, but we did not know that one of the men in the tournament was a spy. He was secretly gather information  
on the fighters and as a result there as been three abduction attempts on some of the  
finalist in the tournament." Chun Li was frozen. "I don't want to alarm you, we did  
inform the local authorities and each of the pots were foiled."  
"So what are you trying to tell me really?"  
"We believe Vega might be coming after you along with Shadowloo agents. Also  
some scouts in the field saw a Ryu Hoshi, from the tournament walking around down town yesterday. If he is  
not a Shadowloo spy trying to locate you then he is most likely a target as well." Chun Li  
did not answer. "This brings me to your next assignment." The mere mention of his  
name was like a dagger in her heart.  
"I want you to follow him, watch what he does. I want to know who he meets with, what he is wearing  
and I even want to know what time he eats." Her face hardened. She was being asked to  
observe a man she despised. Just the mere sight of him made her heart sink in despair.  
"What makes you think he was the inside man in the tournament?" She asked, "There  
were many people involved."  
"Nothing much," he added, "But he has been seen around the dojo where you workout at  
and he fought Li Sui an acquaintance of yours. That can be a coincidence, but I wouldn't  
write it off just yet." Chun Li listened; she tried to keep her composure and have a clear  
head. Her boss then gave her the name and address of the hotel at where Ryu was  
staying.  
"I want you to watch him and if needed, protect him from any Shadowloo's agents if he is  
a target. But I must say this; take care of yourself Chun Li, since you are most likely a  
target as well." She was somewhat touched by her boss' concern for her.  
"I won't let you down," she replied. Then he left her office. Chun Li looked at the piece  
of paper with the address. It was on the lower west side of the city. She looked up to see  
her boss stuck his head back in her office.  
"Oh and one more thing. I assigned a brown car for your mission. It is less conspicuous  
than all the other cars." Chun Li nodded. "It's in section Red 3A in the company parking  
lot. The car is an old brown Honda." Chun Li bit her lip out of spite.  
  
When she found the car; it was the ugliest thing she had ever seen, but she sat behind the  
wheel and drove to the lower west side of the city. It did not take her long to spot him.   
He was a foreigner among her people; he stuck out like a sore thumb. Chun Li rolled up  
the tinted windows and proceed to follow him He did not detect he was being followed.   
Early on she was amazed at how far Ryu could walk. He walked from one dojo to the  
next looking for opponents. Sometimes he found them, but most of the time he did not.   
No normal fighter wanted to face him she imagined.  
  
It was mid day when she picked up a hint that he knew he was being followed. She  
accelerated the car and drove around the block, but stopped one block behind him. Chun  
Li was not sure if he was an enemy agent or not so she made sure he did not notice her.  
  
***  
  
He walked down the narrow alley and around the corner to lose the brown car. When he  
made it back to the street he saw the car was still with him. He then decided to go into a  
restaurant and leave out the back door so he could double back around.  
  
***  
  
She had him in her sights. He went into the restaurant; so she circled the block. Once  
she did not see him she parked the car and waited. One hour went by; she turned on the  
radio. An hour and a half went by; she be came weary. After two hours passed she  
knew she had to investigate. She took her gun and removed it safety; then slipped it into  
the holster underneath her jacket. Like a good agent, she called from back up. Chun Li  
was apprehensive, but kept her gun and badge hidden. Slowly she opened the car door;  
fear crept up her spine. She stepped out and looked around. Then all of a sudden she  
was accosted from behind. She spun around and did a lightening kick. He jumped back.   
Finally she saw her attacker; it was Ryu. It became clear to her that he was the inside  
person. He got around her and tried to put her in a hold, but she got him off balance and  
threw him. Ryu got up immediately and threw a fire ball. She leaped out of the way  
while keeping her skirt from flying over her head. He came at her again; she decided to  
do a head stomp, but he caught her and did a dragon punch, the very move that defeated  
her. She countered with a whirlwind kick, but missed. He picked her out of the air and  
threw her like a rag doll. She was dazed, but she countered with another lightening kick  
then a hard punch to the face. He proceeded to drop kick her but she blocked it with an  
over head kick. She followed up with a kick to the mid section; but he caught her leg.   
Chun Li had to think fast so she did a chest stomp and a back flip to gain some ground.   
She shouted at him in English first, "Police!" She showed him her badge. "Reach for the  
sky!" She always wanted to say that since an America colleague taught her that line. Then  
she spoke to Ryu in English. "Who are you working for?" She put her badge away. He  
did not respond. "Where is Vega?" She demanded, "I know you two are together." Ryu  
just looked away. She wondered if her English was correct so she repeated herself  
slowly and raised her voice. "Vey-Ga", she gestured, "I know U-R Wur-King to-get-her."  
"Vega?" He answered, "Why are you following he?"  
"You heard me, don't be cute." She replied. Her back up then arrived.  
  
***  
Ryu was meditating in a holding cell; apparently he was no longer considered a suspect.   
Then an inspector Yu entered. He called Ryu's name, but he did not  
respond. He turned back to the guards. "So he has been this way since you brought him  
in? Are you sure he's not hurt or anything. He's not moving."  
"He's meditating," one of the guards said. "Just look at him." The other men gawked.   
"My grandfather use to do that stuff. Then we put him in a home." One of the other  
guards replied.  
"Why did your grandfather mediate?" the other guard asked.  
"I don't know, it had something to do with chi, ka and all that stuff. You know." He  
replied.  
"So how do I speak to him?" The inspector asked. "I really wanted to talk to him."  
"Just talk, I guess." The guard waved his hand in front of his face. "They all  
thought my grandfather was crazy when he went into this state, but he also claimed to see  
things too."  
"Why not just talk to me." Ryu opened his eyes.  
"Mr. Hoshi?" The inspector addressed him. "My name is Inspector Charles Yu." Ryu  
continued to stare. "Don't get up. I'll sit down." Inspector Yu sat down beside Ryu.   
"Congratulations on wining the Street Fighters tournament." He offered Ryu his hand,  
but Ryu did not want to shake it. "I see you have met our special ops officer. She thought  
you was working for the Shadowloo."  
"So that is why I'm here," Ryu replied.  
"Yes and no," Inspector answered. "We want to protect you from the Shadowloo to be  
exact. They have been abducting fighters who participated in the Street Fighers tournament and  
offering them "join or die" proposals. So far we have been successful at apprehending  
the culprits."  
"I don't need any assistance, but I thank you Mr. Yu." Ryu nonchalantly replied.  
"That isn't quite what I'm asking. Since you and your arresting officer are targets we  
to want secure you so we can have a combined effort to fight and observe the Shadowloo instead of scattering field officers  
who would only watch the wings. Since you and Miss Xiang are the only two remaining non secured targets remaining it woud only be fitting for Interpol to protect you personally; especially since you were the champion." He smiled at Ryu. "Rest assured that  
you will be perfectly safe. We wouldn't ask you to put yourself in any clear and present  
danger."  
"I'm listening."  
"By cooperating you would help bring down the Shadowloo and help countless people."   
Ryu did not reply. "You can think it over. You have plenty of time." Ryu stands up.   
"Easy there chief, you aren't going anywhere." Inspector Yu put his hand on Ryu's arm.   
Ryu gave him a mincing stare which caused Inspector Yu to back off. "You are in the  
custody of Interpol and your cooperation is mandatory." He then left Ryu in the cell.   
"Don't worry you will be sent some place better than here." Inspector Yu closed the door.   
He then gestured for the guards to have him removed.  
  
***  
At this time Chun Li was being briefed with the latest news. She was receiving a new  
assignment. When she heard the news, she did not want to be taken off the case, but listened. "It's not safe for you  
to remain in Beijing."  
"But I can handle myself, " she protested. "I thought I proved that to you. Don't take me  
off the case just yet. Mr. Hoshi was an accident, he was acting in a suspicious manner."  
"I understand," her boss replied, "But I'm not going to reassign you to another mission.   
This is the same mission, but different circumstances." Her boss sighed, "I want you and  
meditation man to go in hiding."  
"Where," she asked.  
"We are planning to hide the two of you in a cabin in the wilderness until we know that it  
is safe and Vega has been captured."  
"Vega," she repeated. "I can recapture him. He is a man of routine."  
"Yes," her boss insisted. "But he has the element of surprise and preparation. It's not just  
hand to hand combat. This is more than one person can handle." Chun Li did not reply.   
"We will have a whole team backing you up."  
"Will they be staying with me?"  
"No but they will be nearby since to large of a crowd can bring unwanted attention." He  
then added, "Just consider this another vacation."  
"I will then," she smiled. "I will just commune with nature while I have team of Interpol  
agents backing me up."  
"Yes, that's it." Her boss laughed. "And don't forget meditation man, makes two." Chun  
Li looked around.  
"What! Take him!"  
"He won't get in your way. All he has done since we brought him in was meditate;  
besides the boys in lock down think he's goofy in the head." This could not be happening; her heart  
fluttered, she felt nauseous.  
"Are you sure putting two target's together is a good idea?" She asked. "We would be  
making the enemy's job easier."  
"True, but they don't know we have Ryu. So by putting you and him together we can  
combine our field forces since we would only be securing one position instead of two."  
"But," Chun Li uttered.  
"They will be caught off guard if they want to take the offensive with us. I assure you that you are perfectly safe and in no clear  
and present danger. So do you have any questions?"  
"Yes," she asked. Her boss raised an eyebrow. "When do I leave?"  
"Right now, to be exact, but don't worry about going home to pack. I'll supply you with a  
credit card so you can buy all new things. By now your apartment is crawling with  
enemy agents." Chun Li nodded. He then asked "So are there any more questions?"   
Chun Li shook her heard. "Take the brown car again. We left driving directions in the  
glove compartment."  
  
***  
  
On the drive to the cabin she had promised herself that she would be polite and courteous  
to Ryu because he had nothing to do with her father's murder. She was so angry that she  
felt the pit of her stomach. When arrived and saw that Ryu was not there, she was somewhat  
relieved; so she watched her favorite movie "Enter the Dragon". Halfway through the  
movie she heard keys being turned in the front door; her heart beated loudly in her ears,  
but she smiled when Ryu entered the cabin. He gave her a cold stare. She picked up the  
remote from beside her. "Are you going to stare at me all night?" She asked.  
"No," Ryu replied. Chun Li could sense that their meeting was just as unsettling for him  
as it was for her. She then sat back on the sofa and went back to watching the movie.   
He continued to stare. "Where will you train?" He asked. The knots in her stomach  
tighten.   
"I guess out back," she replied. She wanted to tell him to leave her alone, but she swore  
under hear breath in Chinese. Then she regained her composure. "Is that all?" Her  
patience and hospitality was running short. Ryu observed her.  
"I only asked this because I cannot meditate with the television turned on. Would you  
mind turning it down." She looked at the television then at him, waited a few minutes  
then decided to turn the television off.  
"I guess I can finish watching this moving in the morning." She threw the remote down  
on the sofa. "It's no fun watching movies without sound anyway."  
"I did not mean to disturb you." He apologized. Chun Li smirked.  
"Well that's alright, I was only watching the best movie ever made." She got up. "I think  
I will turn in." Ryu looked as she left.  
"I did not mean to bother you," he replied. "I was just saying." Chun Li slammed the  
door. On the other side she leaned on the door and locked it. Her sorrow became anger  
and the tears she swept became a fist. She was not tired, but she wanted to avoid him.   
Chun Li hated being controlled even if it were by her own emotions. She took out a pair  
of red silk pajamas she bought and got dressed for bed. Later that night she woke up and  
finished watching the movie since Ryu was asleep. Then a thought came to her; she  
could avoid him if she only was up at night.  
  
***  
  
Ryu woke up to find Chun Li asleep on the sofa. The television was still on. She looked  
very troubled; her arms and legs were all disheveled and she violently tossed and turned.   
He debated whether to wake her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She then stirred to  
the touch. He moved back, but she did not wake up. Then she spoke.  
"Father," she sobbed. "I am so sorry I failed you." He noticed that tears were coming  
from her eyes. She started to cry louder, but woke up. She hunched over and put her  
face in her hands. Chun Li did not notice that Ryu was beside her. He then called her  
name. She winced. "How long have you been there?" She wiped her tears and gained  
her composure.  
"Not long," he replied. She quickly pushed her hair back and stood up.  
"I have to get dressed." Her face was flustered. She pushed past him and ran back into her  
room. He was about to follow her, but stopped. It was not his business and decided to go  
outside. But after a week of the silent treatment and being avoided, Ryu noticed that  
Chun Li stopped training. He had wanted a rematch with her, but since she had stopped training it might not happen.  
  
***  
  
When he approached her, she was in the backyard. Chun Li was huddled up in a ball,  
holding her ankles. "Have you stopped training?" He asked her. Chun Li was quietly  
staring far off. "You are a good fighter Chun Li." She turned to look at him; she had not  
been expecting a compliment. Chun Li unballed herself and got up from he chair to  
leave, but Ryu was blocking her.  
"Just leave me alone!" She yelled at him in her native tongue. Ryu did not back off.   
"Why should you care." She pushed him out of her way and walked to the back door, but  
he caught her. "Let me go you," she did not know what to call him because she was so  
angry.  
"I want you to challenge me," he said.  
"Why should I?" She struggled to get away from him, but he did not release her. "Now  
let me go!" She swore at him in Chinese again.  
"It's a shame to watch an exceptional fighter like you decline." He told her. "Why won't  
you continue training?"  
"It's none of your business," she shouted. Then she realized he considered her an  
exceptional fighter. "Let me go," she pleaded. He loosened his grip. She did not know  
what to do. He then spoke to her again.  
"Why do you hate me?" Chun Li was speechless.  
"Hate you," she repeated. "I don't hate you, but you won't understand. Now please get out of my way."  
"Don't stop training." He looked her in the eyes. "You have so much potential."  
"Do you really want to know?" She asked. No person is an island so she decided to  
confide in Ryu. "It's about my father." Ryu gave his undivided attention. "I was suppose  
to avenge my father's death, by bringing Bison to justice." Her face was pale, she did not  
look at him. "But then you came along," she went on, "and when you defeated him he  
escaped and went underground causing all my years of hard work and training to be  
worthless." Ryu looked at her unempathicaly then said.  
"I want you to hit me as hard as you can."  
"What?" She asked. "No," she pushed him away from her, but he followed. "It's not your  
fault."  
"Hit me," he demanded. Chun Li looked at him. "I defeated you and took your only  
chance to avenge your father's death." He turned her around slowly to face him. "Come  
on, don't be lady-like, hit me." She thought about it, then slapped his face, but Ryu  
caught her hand. "Too slow, again." She was a little peeved and tried to slap him again,  
but he ducked. "Again," he said. Chun Li soon caught on that Ryu wanted her to train with  
him.  
"I see what you are trying to do" She said. "I am going to keep up my training regimen if  
that is what you are wondering." She noticed that Ryu had a faint smile since he usually had such a stern expression. "Did you want to spar?"  
"Ofcourse," he said. "Our last match was a good challenge for me."  
"I hear there will be another tournament" She replied. "Don't think you will get to know  
all my moves. I'm no push over; I have a few you haven't seen."  
If you want to defeat Bison, you have to improve." Ryu said; Chun Li took offense to his  
statement, but let it go. "He was a very strong opponent with little weaknesses. You will  
have to be more than just fast to beat him, you will need stronger moves."  
"I'm listening," she nonchalantly said. Her temper was slowly peeking. Ryu backed up.  
"Do you see that tree over there?"  
"Yes, what about it?" She asked. It was an old pine tree with a massive trunk and many wide  
branches.  
"Watch." Ryu threw a fire ball at the tree, causing it to be pulverized. "Now you try."  
"I like trees," she said, but she was in awe at how the tree was blasted into pieces. "How  
did you do that?"  
"I'll show you," he replied. "As for your whirl wind kick it needs to improve." Chun Li  
could not believe what she was hearing, but remembered Mr. Wong's words, "It must be  
good fortune." Deep down she knew that Ryu was right; he did defeat her after all. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Longest Chapter

*BRIEF AUTHOR NOTE*  
*THIS IS QUITE POSSIBLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WROTE!  
*THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SHORTLY! SO PLEASE MAKE COMMENTS!  
*THIS IS MY FIRST ROMANCE STORY, I KNOW I AM NOT BREAKING NEW GROUND  
*WITH THIS STORY, BUT PLEASE BE KIND AND UNDERSTAND YOUR COMMENTS MEAN SOMETHING!*  
*ALSO LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL AND PREQUEL... IT'S MORE NEW MATERIAL THAN THIS*  
  
Ryu waited a half hour more; Chun Li was already forty-five minutes late. She finally came into the backyard. "I could not find a thing to wear." Ryu only observed her. "I did not expect to be sparing while I was up here." She quickly adjusted her hair into her traditional buns. "This was all I could find; it's spandex." He gave her an impatient look.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Yes," she replied. They bowed respectfully to one another then assumed their fighting stances. Chun Li made the opening move. He blocked her move and countered with a move of his own. She jumped back. Ryu then threw a fire ball, but she quickly countered with her own.  
"Good," Ryu praised her. "You learn quickly."  
"Thank you, but a compliment will get you nowhere. I'm not going to go easy on you." She moved in a little closer, "you wanted this and I plan to give it to you." Ryu continued to let Chun Li take the offensive, but when it was over Chun Li won. She used Ryu's strength against him, the first thing he had taught her. She jumped up and down laughing. "I won!" Chun Li did a cartwheel. Ryu got up from the ground.  
"There is such a thing as a bad winner," Ryu replied.  
"It just goes to show you," she cheered. "You treat me like I'm a child and not the world class fighter that I am. See I beat you fair and square."  
"Oh yeah there is one more thing I should tell you, Chun Li." Ryu quickly knocked her legs from under her. "Never let your guard down." She stuck her tongue out.  
"Whatever!" She snickered. He then helped her up.  
***  
Chun Li took unpinned her hair while she put on DVD. "C'mon watch a movie with me."  
"I'll pass," he said. "Its so made up and artificial."  
"I insist, you need to enjoy yourself." Chun Li replied. Ryu looked at her. "Here sit, on the sofa. I promise the movie is good."  
"My friend watches movies."  
"Well, c'mon." Chun Li urged while unbraiding her hair. "Watch one with me. Sometimes I feel like you are either trying to avoid me or you are one repressed closet case. I know there is more to you than just training and sparing." Ryu sat down seeing there was no way out of the situation.  
"What are we going to see?"  
"Rush Hour," she replied. "It's in English, so there are no subtitles." Chun Li sat up eagerly watching the movie. Ryu was not amused, he found the black guy's voice to be annoying and Jackie Chan was not very funny. Towards the end of the movie Chun Li looked over to see Ryu asleep. She threw a sofa cushion at him. Ryu woke up to see Chun Li storming away.  
  
***  
  
It was early in the morning when Ryu saw Chun Li asleep on the sofa. He thought she had stayed up all night to watch movies in an attempt to avoid him.  
"Wake up, today is a brand new day."  
"What," Chun Li turned over and almost fell off the sofa. "Bison?"  
"You should not sleep late. It takes your strength." Chun Li turned back over. Ryu continued to stand over her.  
"Okay," she replied. She could not go back to sleep with someone standing there. "What time is it?" She sat up and put her feet on the floor.  
"4:40 am"  
"What!" Chun Li exclaimed. "I'm going back to bed, I mean sofa. Ryu, it's not every day I can sleep late because I don't have to go to work."  
"Don't you want to see the sun rise?" Chun Li looked around and saw that Ryu was fully dressed. "We have an hour."  
"Well it has been awhile since I saw a sun rinse, " she replied. "Okay I'll get dressed, but I'm going to sleep when I get back." Ryu nodded. Chun Li went into her room and put on a sleeveless blouse and jean shorts. It was so breezy in the morning since the noon day brought with it an abrupt humidity.  
  
They went into the woods and found a steep trail. Chun Li lagged behind; she did not want to go, but she wanted to be hospitable to Ryu since their first meeting was not pleasant. When they reached a spot that had a good view of then sky, they stopped. Chun Li looked at the view; it was simply amazing. The stars were still out in richly shaded turquoise sky. All around them the birds were singing. "It's beautiful Ryu." Chun Li replied. She leaned against a nearby tree. "It really is."  
  
***  
Ryu replied, "You asked me once what did I see when I meditate. Well this is it." Chun Li looked up at him.  
"Thank you for inviting me to see this."  
"You don't need to thank me," Ryu replied. He could see she was still exhausted, but she was enjoying the beautiful surroundings.  
"I don't know what else to say," she replied. "I'm sorry if I treated you unfairly. I should have been kinder. I always put business before pleasure."  
"What about now?" He asked. Chun Li turned to look at the lightening sky, then answered him in a dazed voice.  
"Sometimes business brings pleasure," she replied. Ryu his eyes on the dawn sky. He knew that he had made peace with her at last.  
"So are we friends ?" He asked. Chun Li gave him a quick peck on the cheek.. Ryu blushed, he had not been expecting her to do that. Chun Li laughed when she that Ryu was embarrassed.  
"Ofcourse," she giggled, "You are blushing Ryu." He gained his composure.  
  
Finally the sun came up. Chun Li turned to him and said. "It was a wonderful idea."  
"Chun Li, how about next time I show you how to meditate properly."  
"But I already know how to meditate." She yawned then smiled. "You forgot I'm not an amateur Ryu. I'm China's Champion." Chun Li then started to head back. "Well I'm going back to sleep." Ryu watched her walk back. He put his hand on the cheek she kissed. Of all the opponents he faced and all the challenges he met, it took one kiss from a girl to make him become a bundle of nerves. He watched her descend; her figure against the background of trees was pleasing to him. There was something about her. Was she the reason he decided to go back to China after the tournament? He did not know, he then turned towards the newly risen sun.  
  
***  
  
Chun Li woke up to an empty cabin. Ryu had not returned, but she was not concerned. She picked up the radio in her sock drawer and radioed Li. "Li," she spoke in a hushed tone. "Li, over." She waited for him to respond.  
"Yes, Li here."  
"It's me, Chun Li."  
"I know, what's up?" He replied. "I saw meditation man had you up at the crack of dawn."  
"Yes," she replied. "His name is Ryu by the way and he's not that bad. He is kind a sweet man." Li laughed.  
"Is he your boyfriend now Chun?"  
"No, ofcourse not," her face flushed. "Li, what is the status of this investigation? I hate being left out."  
"Sorry, Chun, but nothing new has turned up. HQ is still investigating."  
"Oh, I see," she replied.  
"But keep your head up. How about I go in town and pick up a few things that you, me and the rest of the my team can enjoy."  
"I would like that," she replied. "I would like that a lot."  
"Sit tight; I'll be there shortly"  
"Alrigtht, " she replied. "I'll be waiting." She sat the radio on the he dresser and freshened up. Chun Li did not notice that Ryu had returned.  
"You are back," she said. "You are awake," he replied.  
"So I am."  
"Did you want to spar today?" Ryu eagerly asked.  
"Sorry," she shook her head. "I have some business that I need catching up on. How about tomorrow?" Ryu looked a little uncomfortable; she smiled at him. "The sooner as Interpol finds a lead the sooner you can leave." She replied. "I know I'm not the easiest person to always get along with."  
"Tomorrow," he answered. He then went into his room leaving Chun Li to herself.  
  
***  
  
Ryu decided to meditate in his room. The place was quiet now that she was gone. He was content that he was alone even though he had wanted to spar with Chun Li. After a late breakfast he decided to go outside and trail run. When he came back to the cabin majority of the day had passed. It was around ten o'clock at night when the cabin was starting to feel empty to him. Ryu realized that he did enjoy Chun Li's company even though she didn't always talk to him.   
  
Normally he would have went to bed, but he decided to go into the back yard to look at the stars. It was so quite without her there. He welcomed the fact he did not have to hear any of her movies on television. Ryu pulled up a chair and began to meditate. Not too long after he sat down, the front door open. He saw from the window that Chun Li had came back; but not alone. She was laughing, then the man she was with embraced her. Ryu did not know what to think of what he was feeling. She kissed him on the cheek same as she did him the other morning and said good night. Ryu waited for Chun Li to go to her room before he went back to his.  
  
***  
A couple weeks went by and Ryu was satisfied with Chun Li's skills, but Ryu was starting to feel uneasy despite things these things. He enjoyed their sparing and training together. Chun Li was a very fast learner and he learned many things from her as well. This confused him. All his uneasiness and stirred emotions made him unable to focus where he had strived to discipline himself both body and mind. Before he went to bed that night he decided to mediate to once again gain his normal composure and went to bed early.  
  
He woke up in the middle of the night by a dream. The dream was so vivid that it disturbed him. "I must not think like that," he told himself." He tried not to think about it, since he thought women were a distraction. But was Chun Li a distraction? He got out of bed and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he passed her bedroom, he saw her door was ajar. The room was dark, but he saw she was asleep. She looked visually pleasing to him, but he headed towards the kitchen. He found himself thinking about his dream again. It was so real that he could almost feel the softness of her skin. "I must stop thinking like that," he exhaled, but was aroused. Quickly he drank down the water and thought of something else. He then started to think back to when him and best friend Ken use to train together. Ken was one of the few people he had called a friend. Right now he wished his friend was there; he knew more about women than he did. Ken always said there was a perfect woman out there for him after he met Eliza. Could Chun Li be that woman for him? He knew that she was special, but what did he know about women? Chun Li was not interested him, but was she? He thought, but dismissed it. He tried not to think about it and went to bed.  
  
  
***  
It was such a beautiful morning when came outside Chun Li. The birds were chirping, the sun was bright and warm. She felt so free for the first time in awhile. Normally she was stuck her office and did not have the time to take advance of such days. Feeling frisky she took off her shoes and left them by the door so she could feel the grass underneath her feet. Then one by one she picked the wild flowers that were nearby. They made her think about how her father use to take her on nature walks with him. Her father was always so patient and would stop and let her pick flowers which caused them to come back home early evening. Chun Li sighted; it almost felt like it happened yesterday. She looked up at the clouds and shielded her eyes from the sun. "Father I know you are looking down on me from the afterlife." She took comfort in thinking that his spirit is with her. Slowly she sat down on the grass and placed the bouquet she had made in front of her. It was at that point she found a peace within herself. Her father maybe dead, but not in spirit.  
  
She knew it was now time for her to put flowers on her father's grave again.  
  
***  
Ryu woke up mid morning. He walked past Chun Li's bedroom and saw she was not there. He then went into the living-room and saw her outside. She was sitting on the chair by the door deep in thought. She looked smaller to him, almost doll like, sitting there with her legs underneath her. Then he looked down to avoid eye contact with her to see her shoes by the door. Such little feet, he thought and wondered why she left them there. He went into the backyard to give her privacy.   
  
After a lot of soul searching in the backyard, he decided to confront Chun Li and confess his feelings. He figured that if he told her how he felt it would be like a penance and she would still look kindly on him. Ryu walked towards the front door only to see Chun Li talking to the same man as before. The man seemed familiar to him, as if he had met him before, but could not remember where. Then he saw the man take Chun Li's hand. Ryu got closer, but stopped. Chun Li gracefully took her hand back. He then heard her voice; she was speaking in Chinese to him. Ryu did not understand what she was saying, but it was obvious that she was either playing with the man or rejecting him. He debated whether to go outside after her.  
  
***  
  
From the corner of her eye she saw Ryu looking out of the window. She smiled and waved. He waved back. He then walked away from the window. Chun Li turned her attention to Li as he walked away. The wind picked up a little and tossed her hair about lightly. It was at that moment she realized that she no longer looked at Li in the same way. His visits were becoming boring to her and it left her feeling empty and overwrought with his conversations. For nearly three months she thought she was in love with Li but realized that it was not so. She saw for the first time that Li was just a pretty boy where Ryu is much more; her morning walk with Li was dreadful. He blabbered on and on about himself all morning long and did not let Chun Li put in much to the conversation. She was reduced to a back up girl agreeing with him and singing his praises. Quietly Chun Li walked back into the cabin. She hoped Ryu was still there; she loved spending time with him. When she opened the door she saw Ryu sitting on the sofa drinking glass of water. Her eyes were opened and saw that he was not a bad looking man; his muscular arms and bare chest was a welcoming site. There was also something in his smile, even in the way he carried himself. He did say anything as she walked passed. She realized because of his taciturn manner, he was a mystery to her, but that same mystery made him even more desirable to her. She sighed in relief because she knew that she did not have to hear all of his heroic stories.  
  
***  
  
Ryu did his best not to look at her assets. He turned his head then realized he drank the water out of his glass. Gently he sat it on the table. It was time to tell her, but he did not know what to say. She only stood a few feet away from him. His palms were getting sweaty. He cracked his knuckles. We need to talk. She sat down on the sofa beside him. Her loose flowing hair found its way into her cleavage which was a distraction, but he managed to look her in the eyes. Ryu was not one to hesitate, but this was the first time he was in love. He moved in closer and sincerely told her, "I think I am falling in love with you Chun Li." Chun Li only stared at him in disbelief. Ryu did not know what to do. He smiled at her, then kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Chun Li closed her eyes. She then hugged him. The moment was perfect in Ryu's eyes, even though he did not suspect that result. All that mattered was that he had Chun Li; the best prize he could imagine and no tournament victory could match his feelings for her. Unfortunately there was a knock at the door, which spoiled the moment. Chun Li pulled back and stood up. The front door opened. It was that man again. He spoke to her in Chinese. Ryu only understood bits and pieces of their conversation. Chun Li went into her bedroom and came back with a bouquet of flowers. She then spoke, "Thank you Li." She said, "I really appreciate what you are doing. I haven't been to my father's resting place in over two and a half months now." She then gave him the flowers.  
"It's no problem," he said, then put his hand around her waist. He glanced at Ryu. Chun Li smiled and replied, but Ryu did not understand her response.  
"You are such a good friend Li," she told him. "I don't know what I would do without you." Ryu's face flushed. Li noticed Ryu's jealousy then kissed Chun Li on the lips. She pushed him away with an uneasy laugh. He said a few more words to her then left. Ryu did not know what to say. He stood up and took her hand, but she snatched it back and left out the back door.  
  
***  
  
It was all happening to fast. She ran into the back yard. Her heart was pounding; she felt so vulnerable and confused. Chun Li hoped Ryu was not pursuing her, but he was. She turned around to face him. "Chun Li, please."  
"I want to be alone." She replied. Ryu walked toward her; she took a step back.  
"I want to talk to you about what happened in there."  
"I know what happened. Did you forget I was there too!"  
"But I," Ryu uttered.  
"I heard you the first time." Chun Li replied. She looked up into his eyes and saw he was sincere. He took her hands in his.  
"You are the first woman who has ever made me feel this way."  
"Ryu," she said. "Please stop; I liked the way things were." She hugged him. "Every time I get into a relationship it always end for the worse. When I love someone they always leave me broken hearted. I just don't want to go through it again, especially since I know you will be leaving when this mission is over. Don't make things more complicated for me"  
"Is that what you want me to do?" "I don't know," she replied. "All I really want is to be happy, to avenge my father's death and then lead a normal life." Ryu squeezed her hands tight, not wanting to let them go.  
"Is that what you really want?" He asked. She pushed him away.  
"I don't know," she said. "I just want to be alone." She walked away leaving Ryu standing in the backyard alone.  
***  
  
He felt rejected, but kept an open mind. She did not answer him, but he had his suspicions why. Chun Li's mind was always on her duty and a man always seemed to linger around her. Ryu did not like that man. He went back inside the cabin and sat on the sofa. In front of him on the table was the DVD cover to "Fists of Glory". Ryu was not a Bruce Lee fan like Chun Li, but he decided to watch it, since she could spend hours watching movies.  
  
After watching the first fifteen minutes of the movie he lost interest. His thoughts went back to her. Nothing as ever affected him as much before, his thought some how always wandered back to her. He spend many years getting to know himself and harvesting the power from within to fuel his fighting, but he realized he had only scratched the surface of his true nature. "Should I feel the way I do?" His mind was all in a fury with passions and emotions he could not contain.  
  
Hours could have passed when he hear the front door open. Chun Li arrived; but she went straight to her bedroom. Ryu got up from his position. He knew she was going to talk to him eventually and decided it was time to go to bed.  
  
***  
  
Her emotions were getting the better of her; she could not sleep. Chun Li went into the kitchen and made green tea, then sat on the sofa. She was about to put on a DVD when she saw that Ryu watched one of her movies. He saw "Fists of Glory", another one of her favorites. She watched it since it was already in the DVD player. When the movie was over she was still not ready to go back to bed so she watched "Legend of the Drunken Master." Jackie Chan always made her laugh. he had humor where Bruce Lee only had skill.  
  
After the movie was over she was completely wide awake and had finished the pot of tea so she watched television. When she was flipping channels she saw one of China's celebrities talking to a reporter about her recent marriage. The star answered, "I did it because I loved him. That's all really. I know many people fear what is unknown to them, but it takes courage to lead a fruitful life. Divorce maybe on the horizon since celebrity marriages usually don't work, but it is worth a try because I just could not imagine my life without him. But since the future is unknown we could really have a shot! " Chun Li turned off the television since it hit to close to home for her and went to bed. Was she afraid of getting involved with Ryu or just getting involved in another relationship in general? She felt so uncertain about the relationship Ryu and her already had, but she knew that whatever their relationship was, it was beneficial.  
  
***  
  
Ryu woke up early that morning. He saw Chun Li was still asleep so he decided to go hiking to clear his head. He remembered back to the time when Ken met his fiancée. Ken was a lot like him in many ways, but those few differences made them so very different.   
Ken was the ladies man. He cared about such trivial matters; he was not interested in the fight. When he met Eliza he changed, but Ryu always figured that much would happen. Ryu always figured that he would not ever walk down that path in life. He was the lone warrior looking for the next challenge to perfect his fighting arts. Where did women come into the picture for him? What kind of a woman would fit into that kind of a life? Women were just distractions which he had avoided in the past even though Ryu saw how happy Ken was with Eliza. If he could change Chun Li into the perfect woman for him what would it be? He thought about it, but drew a blank. Could Chun Li be that woman for him; he figured. She was such a fiery passionate woman who could be a handful, but those were also the qualities he loved about her. Her passion, gentleness and even her beauty inspired him.  
  
***  
  
Chun Li got out of bed and got dressed while Ryu was still away. She had to make a decision. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Her mind was a wasteland full of thoughts, old wants, old dreams and her desire for vengeance. She put "Enter the Dragon" in the DVD player and waited for him to come back.  
  
It did not take Ryu very long to return since she had slept away most of the morning. He came into the cabin quietly. Chun Li looked up at him awkwardly. "You are a very kind man," she said. Ryu sat down on the chair across from the sofa. "You been such a gentlemen to me." Chun Li did not know how to break it to Ryu. "But I don't think we could work out as a couple. You are you and I am me and all." She stopped talking once she realized she was beginning to babble. Ryu stared quietly at her then replied.  
"All I ask for is a chance to possibly love you." Chun Li hesitated, she could see his expression. It pained her to break his heart. "Give us a chance," he asked.  
"You are just like all the others," Chun Li sighed. "Our situation is not one where we can gain a lasting relationship."  
"Why do you say that?" He asked.  
"Ryu, I think the world of you and you are cute in your own right, but before I get into a another relationship I have to know that I'm not getting toyed around with."  
"I don't want to toy with you. Over the past few months. I..." Ryu hesitated, he remembered how she reacted to that word. "I fell in love with you for who you are, you strengths, determination and even your tantrums and silent treatment." Chun Li was nearly moved to tears; she subtly put her hand to her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. She was without words.  
"I just don't want to get hurt," she weakly protested. Her true feelings were coming to the surface, but she rebuffed. "I don't even know who you really are."  
'I would never hurt you, Chun Li." He looked into her eyes, then wiped away one of her tears. "I give you my word and a warrior keeps his word." Ryu leaned forward. "I love you." Chun Li closed her eyes and then they kissed. As their kisses grew more urgent and passionate, Ryu picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.  
  
***  
  
The next day Ryu woke up first. He looked over next to him and saw Chun Li still asleep. She looked so peaceful; he did not want to wake her. He then realized that no matter what his feelings for her was that she would someday be his opponent again, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Finally Chun Li woke up. "Good morning," she said then kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"Sleep well," he asked  
"Fine", she replied. With one hand she scooped the sheet and wrapped herself in it. "You are a mystery to me. Do you know that Ryu?" She turned on her side to face him. "I know very little about you."  
"What do you want to know." He replied.  
"Tell me who you are; what makes you tick, something about you". He laughed at her simple questions.  
"There isn't much to say. I was young orphan adopted by Gouken, the legendary master of Shotokan Karate. He and decided to teach him the arts of Shotokan Karate. Under his guidance, I learned the meaning of honor in a fight. Later on I met my best friend while I was studying there." We wanted to prove his worthiness as a warrior, so we entered the Street Fighter Tournament. Now I wander the earth to further improve my abilities and search for Gouki, the man responsible for Master Gouken's death." He replied, "We both lost our father figures to an evil man."   
"We have a lot in common." Her hand brushed his chest in an embrace. He took her hand and kissed it. Then it dawned on him. Was it just a ploy? Ryu looked over at Chun Li. She was clinging to him, embracing him, and so seductively innocent.  
"Don't you think it's time you radioed your Interpol team?" He replied. Was part of her mission to seduce him and find out if he were apart of the Shadowloo? He remembered that he was once considered both a target and a suspect. Even he thought it was odd to place the two of them together. Was Chun Li really there to observe him and get any information she could from him, making everything they shared a pack of lies?  
  
***  
She felt so alive, her body tingled and she felt energized. She had confided in Ryu and he did not reject her. She felt she could trust him with all her secrets, but she did not have any. Then she realized that she was putting pleasure before business. She looked around the room, all their clothes were scattered. Quickly she gathered up her things and went into her room. She took a quick shower and returned. It had been months since she went into hiding. The radio was in her sock drawer. When she radioed the team, she received no answer; then she tried again. They must all be asleep she thought. By her bed she read the alarm clock, it was almost seven in the morning. Quickly she threw on a pair of sweat pants and another tee shirt. She picked up her hair brush and left out the room brushing her hair. "I'm going to check on the team; I'll be right back," she told Ryu. He did not answer. She locked the door.  
  
All the lights were on in the cabin where Li and his team stayed. She felt something was not right. Over to her left she heard a sound in the bushes. "It's an ambush," she whispered. She continued to walk to toward the cabin. All the cars were still parked outside, but somehow the cabin appeared to abandoned. Quietly she pushed the front door; it was locked. Chun Li took out her key and unlocked the door. When she entered the cabin she saw on the other side of the door she saw Vega and Sagat, two of Bison's henchmen.  
"Ah, Ms Xiang, come in come in." Sagat greeted her. Vega sat with his arms crossed, the blades on either side of his shoulders.  
Where is everyone?" She asked.  
"They are fine, at the moment; if that is what you really mean." He coolly replied.  
"How did you find me?"  
"We followed a certain someone when he left a certain graveyard." Sagat then threw the flower she gave Li to place on her father's grave. Chun Li caught them.  
"Where is Li?"  
"Around." He got up. Vega followed. Chun Li backed up toward the door. "Where's Ryu?" He asked her. "I know you guys have him."  
"Around," she answered with the same sarcasm. She turned the door knob and was about to run, but Vega slammed the door and flung her by the arm.  
"Witch, I'll make you play." Vega scolded her. "Did you really think that prison could hold me?" Chun Li turned to face him. "I'm going to teach you a lesson." Vega laughed menacingly.  
"And I'm going to bring you back in," she said in defiance. Sagat smiled he wanted to see for himself if Chun Li would succeed by defeating Vega, since he himself was only interested in fighting Ryu. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Climax & The Epilogue

After a shower, Ryu got dressed. Last night's event weighed heavily on his mind. He knew that last night he was at his weakest. He had not known the depths of his feelings for her and did not expect them to have drove him as far as it did. Also he wondered if Chun Li really had feelings for him. She told him her secrets and he told her his, but was it just a lie? Was she really married or did she have children? He was not even sure who that man was and why he was always with her. Was he interested in her or was she interested in him? Just the thought of that man made Ryu angry, but he figured that there would be a simple solution to that conundrum. He wanted to see if Chun Li was with him and what they were doing. Without another thought, he left the cabin. Could she really just be doing her duty? He was not sure how far the cabin was, but since she left ahead of him on foot, he knew it was not too far.  
  
About a fifteen minute hike later, Ryu knew he was there. When he came toward the cabin, he started to feel uneasy. It was quiet, too quiet. Ryu turned the door knob. The door was unlocked and he was ready for whatever was behind it.  
"Ryu!" Sagat exclaimed, "What a pleasant surprise. I did not know you were here. Today must be my lucky day."  
"What are you doing here?" Ryu asked. "Surely you are not here to challenge me. The Shadowloo has bigger interest than our vendetta."  
"Ofcourse not, I am here as a recruiter; Master Bison is interested with you. Your victory at the tournament proves you are worthy to join the Shadowloo. Ryu was skeptical, he walked closer only to see Chun Li passed out in the corner behind him. "When she wakes up, she will have a terrible headache."  
"Are you ready to challenge me?" Ryu asked.  
"Always," Sagat replied. "I thought you would never ask." Sagat threw a fireball, but Ryu countered with his own. Sagat threw another fireball, then moved in closer. Ryu took that opportunity to do a dragon punch, but missed. Sagat followed up with a tiger upper cut and then another fire ball. They matched blow for blow and fireball for fireball; neither fighter had a clear lead.  
"Come on! I have been wanting a rematch for so long and now you have gone soft. What happened Ryu?" Sagat advanced on him again; Ryu countered with a fireball, but Sagat jumped over it. Ryu followed up with a level three dragon punch which made contact with Sagat's chest causing him to be taken up in the air with Ryu. Sagat looked over at the unconscious Vega who was across the room in a pair of handcuffs; he to had underestimated his opponent. Then Ryu finished him off with a super hurricane kick.  
  
After Sagat's defeat he walked over to Chun Li. He started shaking her, trying to make her wake up. She opened her eyes. "My head," she complained. "Did I get him?" She asked, still a bit dazed. "Did I get him?"  
"Who?" "Vega," she replied. Ryu helped her up. She then radioed for backup and handcuffed Sagat and Vega together. Ryu only stood observing as she performed her duties. Finally she turned around and broke the silence by asking, "Where is everyone?" Ryu did not answer. "I saw Li's car outside, so it's safe to say he is still here." She drew her gun from underneath her shirt. "Check upstairs; I don't think anyone else is here, but be careful. I'm going to look in the backyard. I know there are more Shadowloo agents outside."  
  
***  
  
Chun Li went in the backyard. Li and a hand full of their cover team mates were awake, but hog-tied. "What happened?" She untied them one by one.  
"Early this morning we took a brief hike and when we came back, we were ambushed then tied up."  
"How many of them do you think are here?"  
"I don't know honestly, it couldn't be no more than fifteen agents. They were lead by a tall one-eyed man and another with a steel face mask and claws."  
"I already radioed for back up. Unfortunately since we are so far out of the way, they will be here within thirty minutes."  
"That's like ordering a pizza!" He exclaimed.  
"We are on our own right now," Chun Li turned to face the men. "I want Sullivan and Ping to secure Ryu. Lock the cabin doors and windows. I don't want anyone or anything getting in or out of there. Is that understood?" The men nodded.  
"Why not just drive him out of here, " Li asked.  
"They might expect us to do that, but back up will be here long before we could ever drive him to safety. It would be best to just honker down the cabin and ride out this problem." Chun Li then addressed the rest of the team. "Fairell and Byrers, stake out the immediate parameter and secure the prisoners. I'll take the remaining men and look for the enemy agents. If we flush them out and keep them on the defensive, we can gather them up in one final swoop when back up arrives."  
"Do you think that is wise?" Li asked, "They are expecting us."  
"What do you expect us to do; go cower somewhere?" Li shook his head. "This is the first time you have ever doubted me." Chun Li scolded him. "I out rank you so what I say goes. Is that clear? If you were not away from your post you could have seen them before they struck." Li gave a defeated stare, his pride had been hurt by Chun Li upstaging him.  
"Yes," he replied, "I understand." She then lead the team into the near by woods since previously she had heard a sound in the bushes outside the cabin.  
  
***  
  
Two agents took Ryu by the arm and ordered him to have a seat. From the window Ryu saw Chun Li leading a team with Li following her close behind. The agents in the cabin locked the windows and doors. They then drew their guns. One agent took the front door, another agent walked into the other room and covered the back door. Finally an agent spoke. "Mr. Hoshi, don't worry we are professionals. You are in no immediate danger. We radioed for a back up helicopter to take you back to the Interpol office in Osaka."  
"What is the status of the mission?"  
"We have the Shadowloo agents on the run." The agents replied. "We caught the brains behind this covert scheme in Bombay last night. Since we had already secured the target in India we had no problem weeding out the enemy agents when they arrived on the scene."  
"So has Bison been captured?"  
"No," the agent replied, "The Shadowloo has many ears and eyes; Bison maybe the main character, but he has others do his dirty work. We did capture four of his top ranking officials." Ryu took a minute to think. The mission was coming to a close, soon he would be leaving.  
"Why aren't you out there with the others?"  
"We are here to protect you," the agent replied dryly. "We have our orders."  
"I can take care of myself. You should be backing up the others. There are only a few agents with Chun Li. She needs more people."  
"Detective Xiang," the agent laughed. "She is a one woman army." A shot then rang out. "She got one of them! Detective Xiang is one of the best marksmen in the entire agency." Very soon a few more shots were fired. Ryu got up and went to the window. He only saw the undisturbed trees. Then the agent took out his radio. "Mr. Hoshi, the helicopter will be here in five minutes." Ryu nodded. His thoughts wandered to Chun Li. Was she alright? He knew it all was apart of her profession, but still he wanted to be out there with her. The agent saw him standing at the window and told him to have a seat.  
  
A few minutes passed, then more gun shots sounded, which was soon followed by a long uneasy stretching of silence. Finally the sound of a helicopter broke the tension in the room causing Ryu to lose his train of thought. As the front door was opened, two more agents rushed in and took Ryu. They escorted him outside to a waiting helicopter. He was surprised to see that the area was now swarming with Interpol agents. Then he saw Vega and Sagat being led away in restraints. Ryu looked around but she had not returned. Where was she? He pushed away his escorts and took a few steps, but they took him by the arm again. "Mr. Hoshi," the agent called out to him.  
"Where is she?" Ryu asked.  
"She will eventually be at our headquarters soon enough," he replied, "Mr. Hoshi, I had told you before, don't worry about her. She has been on many suicide missions and always came back successful and unharmed." The agent then lead him away. "You know she is simply fantastic," he replied. Ryu remained silent and boarded the helicopter. With Ryu inside it took off. As the helicopter climbed in altitude he finally saw her emerging from the woods with her team. She had caught the enemy agents and was unharmed. He was relieved, but then he realized that the helicopter was headed in the wrong direction. He was not headed back to Beijing, but to Japan. The warrior's heart sank since he did not have the opportunity to say good-bye to her. Before she faded out of sight, he saw Li walking over to her.  
  
***  
  
"Congratulations Chun", Li patted her on the back. "The mission would not have been a success if it was not for you." Chun Li blushed.  
"You always know what to say," she replied. She looked off toward the cabin. "How is Mr. Hoshi?"  
"Fine," Li replied. "He was secured in the cabin as you requested. I then had one of the men radio for a helicopter to take him back to Japan."  
"Japan!" Chun Li exclaimed. "Why? He was on vacation." Li shrugged then coolly replied as he slipped his arm around Chun Li's waist.  
"Don't worry about it; that man travels the world. I bet he hasn't been home in a long time and I know he is glad to be going there." Chun Li did not reply. Li observed her disappointed expression. They both then went their separate ways so they could pack up and move out.  
  
***  
  
Upon his arrival home Ryu realized he did not have his duffel bag with him, but that did not disturb him. He was still thinking about Chun Li. Ryu had faced a few female fighters, but none of them was like her. She had: speed, power, grace and beauty, but now most of all she had his heart. In such a short time, she had enchanted him. He wished he had parted with her differently. Ryu finally decided to mediate since there was nothing more he could contemplate. For the first time he felt alone. He realized he spent most of his time at the cabin wit her. They hiked and sparred together, they even looked at the sunrises and sunsets and she cooked for them since she referred to his cooking as a disaster.  
  
After he meditated, his mind was at ease. That is when he noticed in the corner by the door, a letter had come for him. Ryu opened it to find a plane ticket to San Francisco, California. It was from Ken Masters; he was congratulating him for winning the tournament. He had hoped to see Ryu since he missed the company of his boyhood friend. Ryu threw down the letter on a nearby table and walked away. She managed to creep back into his mind, but he forced himself to think of a happier time. He remembered back to when he and Ken trained with their sensai. When he and Ken parted, they vowed to be friends forever and that they would always keep in touch. Ryu knew that his quest continued as well as his friendship with Ken, but that did not matter to him right now.  
  
Ryu walked outside and watched the sunset. Its golden rays and the approaching deep purple sky made him think back to when he watched the sunrise with Chun Li for the first time and how her face lit up. He wondered if she could see that sunset. It was not a comforting thought. There was now a sea keeping them apart and probably much more. His heart ached for her; knowing that they could not touch but they can see the same sunsets and sunrises.  
  
***  
  
Chun Li dreaded seeing Li at the dojo. She did not want to keep her promise since she no longer wanted to train with him. Before she went to the locker room, she decided to visit Mr. Wong because she had been wanting to talk with him. On the way she spotted Li in the lobby. Quickly she ran up the stairs leading to Mr. Wong's tiny little room to avoid him. When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard Li's voice directly below her, but she still could not make out any of his words. She then knocked on Mr. Wong's door hoping Li did not plan to follower her. He opened his door and was surprised to see her. "Welcome welcome!"  
"How are you doing Mr. Wong?" She asked.  
"Same old same old," he invited her inside. "How are you?" He saw that she was troubled by the look on her face.  
"Okay," she replied. "I just wanted to tell you that you were right."  
"Right, about what?"  
"Ryu"  
"You learned a lot no?" Mr. Wong asked.  
"Yes," she replied. Mr. Wong took her hand in his in an attempt to comfort her.  
"What is wrong," he gingerly asked the somber lady. "You look tormented."  
"I feel," she trailed off; Mr. Wong gave her a reassuring smile.  
"I maybe old, but I do know a broken heart when I see it." He patted her hand. Chun Li took the chair next to him.  
"Why does everyone always leave me?" Chun Li held back her tears with a trembling bottom lip. "I must be a terrible person at heart."  
"No, you are not a terrible person." He took her other hand.  
"First my mother, then my father and then Charlie," she replied. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.  
"They might all be dead, but they are in the afterlife looking down on you so you will never be alone." Chun Li wiped away her stray tears. "Your father would be proud of the strong beautiful woman you have become." Chun Li hugged him.  
"You always know what to say," she replied. "Do you know, you have been like a second father to me?"  
"Your father and I are like brothers. When Dorai passed I felt like you became my child. I looked out for you and made sure that you trained vigorously so that you could be the best because I knew your father would not have wanted it any other way." He saw that Chun Li was crying again. He replied in a coy, but discrete manner, "Li is not a worthy match for you and you know that yourself." Chun Li nodded.  
"He changed; at first he was kind to me."  
"He only wants to show you off as one of his trophies. He's not about substance only its frills."  
"But I'm not crying because of Li?"  
"Ofcourse not, your tears are for Ryu," he replied. Chun Li stirred. "I knew when I saw you two together that night, you would either kiss him or kill him or both depending on your temperament."  
"Why didn't you tell me," she asked.  
"I thought it was not important; besides you didn't let me complete my sentences if I remember correctly." He smiled at Chun Li. "If a man cannot appreciate you then he is not worthy of your affections. Now dry your eyes. You have so much going for you so don't settle for less." Chun Li wiped her tears. "Unfortunately Ryu is one of those men who can wander in search of a dream for the rest of his life and never stop and smell the roses."  
"But how did I mange to feel the way I do for him? He also told me he had feelings for me. We have a lot in common, but there are so many differences." Mr. Wong grinned, his face turning red.  
"So it is true, a girl will fall for a man like her father."  
"My father?" She asked. "Ryu is nothing like him at all."  
"On the contrary," Mr. Wong replied. "When your father and I were younger we traveled all of China with just the clothes on our back and a change of underware in our bag packs. That was how we lived after we completed our training with Master Gen." Mr.. Wong shook his head grinning, exposing a mouth full of pearly white teeth. "I thought your father would never settle down when he joined Interpol. Instead of just tramping all of China, he traveled all over the world investigating and fighting crime. It was hard to catch him in one spot. Then one day he met a girl, your mother. He married her and then you were born." He pointed at Chun Li. "He still traveled, but he prized being your father than being one of Interpol's finest."  
"I never knew that," she replied. "I always thought Daddy went straight to Interpol after he trained under Master Gen. He never told me that he traveled after his training was complete."  
"Well, we did not do much, we mainly drank and ogled at the girl, but in the he end it was clean fun. It taught us a lot about ourselves and about life."  
"So what do you have any advice for me? You always seem to have a keen understanding of any situation."  
"I suggest you dry your tears and say good-bye to Li Siu." "What about Ryu?"  
"I don't know," Mr. Wong shrugged. "What do you think?" "I don't have the slightest notion. I was going to have his duffel bag mailed to his address in Japan."  
"Are you going to tend to this matter personally?" "Yes," she nodded.  
"Then I want you to send him a small parcel along with the bag." He walked over to his cabinet and took out a bundle.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"It's a subtle invitation." Mr. Wong handed her the package. Chun Li saw a picture of a tiger on it. "It is a robe that bears our logo on it so when ever he see this robe, he will remember. If Ryu should return, it will be good for my dojo to have him here, but most of all you will get to see him again." Chun Li sat the bundle in her lap and hugged Mr. Wong.  
"Thank you," she replied, "Thank you so much." Mr. Wong smiled warmly knowing he did the right thing and that she was comforted. Chun Li picked up the robe and left his room, shutting the door quietly.  
  
***  
  
A couple days went by and Ryu was still at home. He did not leave to continue his quest or reply back to his invitation. Then he noticed a parcel was sitting outside his door. At first he ignored it, but finally he took it inside. Ryu opened the package to see his duffel bag and another package next to it. He realized it must have been from her. Quickly he opened the other package and saw it was a robe. Ryu did not know what to think of it; the robe was too small for him to wear. Then he saw a not attached; it was in Chinese. He was barely able to read the note out. Its message was a proverb which read, "If you only have two cents with one cent buy a loaf of bread and the other buy a lily." It was then that Ryu understood his gift's meaning. He decided to see his best friend in the United States; so he picked up his duffel bag and walked over to the table to take the plane tickets.  
  
***  
EPILOGUE:  
***  
  
A month later, Chun Li was at work. It was to early to have lunch and to late for breakfast, but she was restless and she wanted to leave her desk since nothing much was happening. A cup of green tea seemed to be a good idea. She headed to the kitchen and made a cup. On her way back she saw one of the mailroom employees leaving her office. It was not peculiar, but she felt that something was different. When she opened the door, she saw a vase bursting with white lilies. Her heart started to flutter; she did not know who they were from. Quickly she looked for a card. It read, "You will always have a place in my heart." She turned the card over trying to look for a name, but did not find one. Chun Li thought it was odd, but sat the flowers by the window and thought nothing more of them.  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: Okay we have reached the end of this story, please respond and tell me what was good, what was bad, what needed work and so forth. I have a sequel coming up to this story. I read all your reviews and appreciate even the flames because its better to hear something than to hear nothing whatsoever in my opinion! 


End file.
